Silent Moon
by MoO-cOw43
Summary: Kallie, Darcy, and Amy. Three thirteen year old girls. Darcy, wishing for a second chance at life. Kallie hoping for a little magic. And Amy begging for a dream. Kallie and Darcy have uncovered there destiny's, Amy's though. Is still left to be discovered
1. Prologue

Prologue

Moonlight dances on the leaves of the flowers, dew fell onto the forest floor, all was still. Yellow and amber eyes peered out of many directions, all gazing at one girl as she slowly walked toward the center of the forest.

"Why do you come here, girl?" a loud voice suddenly asked through the silence. The girl raised her head, her short black hair surrounding her pale skin.

"I come with a message, you are the chief I presume?" Her voice was small, but fierce as she took another step forward.

"Well that depends on who is asking."

"I, am Darcy. Daughter of Soumos and Willow, next in line to take over the southren Bloodtribe." Whispers flooded the clearing, and spears were raised and pointed at Darcy.

The ferns rustled as a huge gray wolf stepped out of the shadows, his fur bristling, and his eyes wide with worry.

"Who are you looking for?" The wolf asked, his long tail twitching.

"I'm looking for the one you all call Little Wolf," Darcy replied, scanning the crowd. Two she-wolves stepped forward.

"You can not have my daughter," The auburn she-wolf snarled, glaring at Darcy.

"Tonight I don't come to harm, Little Wolf will be safe." The she-wolf snorted, and continued to eye Darcy.  
"Swift Eyes..." The chief started, but was cut off, as the younger she-wolf padded forward.

"Swift Eyes, it's okay. I can take care of myself." Little Wolf reashurred her mother. Swift Eyes hesitated but then stepped back. Turning around, Little Wolf looked over at Darcy. Her silver and blue fur glowing in the moonlight, and her eyes were opened wide with questions.

"What do you want with me?" Little Wolf stammered, her voice shook slightly as though a horrible thought had just crossed her mind.

"Come." Darcy ordered, and walked into the forest. Little Wolf glanced at the chief, who nodded and she followed Darcy into the darkness of the night. Once they were far enough away from the wolf tribe, Darcy turned to Little Wolf and narrowed her eyes.

"Show me your true form." Darcy demanded, examining the she-wolf. Flames went up to the sky, and when they came back down, a wolf no longer stod in front of Darcy.

A tall, brown haired girl stretched her jaws open in a yawn, and brushed the dust off of her fur made clothing. "Hello." She greeted, but Darcy continued to study the girl.

"We were not properly introduced. I'm Little Wolf, your Darcy,"

"Sure, sure, whatever." Darcy mumbled, backing away to sit herself down on a tree branch.

"


	2. Chapter 1

Prologue

Moonlight dances on the leaves of the flowers, dew fell onto the forest floor, all was still. Yellow and amber eyes peered out of many directions, all gazing at one girl as she slowly walked toward the center of the forest.

"Why do you come here, girl?" a loud voice suddenly asked through the silence. The girl raised her head, her short black hair surrounding her pale skin.

"I come with a message, you are the chief I presume?" Her voice was small, but fierce as she took another step forward.

"Well that depends on who is asking."

"I, am Darcy. Daughter of Soumos and Willow, next in line to take over the southren Bloodtribe." Whispers flooded the clearing, and spears were raised and pointed at Darcy.

The ferns rustled as a huge gray wolf stepped out of the shadows, his fur bristling, and his eyes wide with worry.

"Who are you looking for?" The wolf asked, his long tail twitching.

"I'm looking for the one you all call Little Wolf," Darcy replied, scanning the crowd. Two she-wolves stepped forward.

"You can not have my daughter," The auburn she-wolf snarled, glaring at Darcy.

"Tonight I don't come to harm, Little Wolf will be safe." The she-wolf snorted, and continued to eye Darcy.  
"Swift Eyes..." The chief started, but was cut off, as the younger she-wolf padded forward.

"Swift Eyes, it's okay. I can take care of myself." Little Wolf reashurred her mother. Swift Eyes hesitated but then stepped back. Turning around, Little Wolf looked over at Darcy. Her silver and blue fur glowing in the moonlight, and her eyes were opened wide with questions.

"What do you want with me?" Little Wolf stammered, her voice shook slightly as though a horrible thought had just crossed her mind.

"Come." Darcy ordered, and walked into the forest. Little Wolf glanced at the chief, who nodded and she followed Darcy into the darkness of the night. Once they were far enough away from the wolf tribe, Darcy turned to Little Wolf and narrowed her eyes.

"Show me your true form." Darcy demanded, examining the she-wolf. Flames went up to the sky, and when they came back down, a wolf no longer stod in front of Darcy.

A tall, brown haired girl stretched her jaws open in a yawn, and brushed the dust off of her fur made clothing. "Hello." She greeted, but Darcy continued to study the girl.

"We were not properly introduced. I'm Little Wolf, your Darcy,"

"Sure, sure, whatever." Darcy mumbled, backing away to sit herself down on a tree branch.

"


End file.
